Riley's Kidnapped
by kyolover16
Summary: While on a date with Lucas, Riley gets kidnapped by someone unexpected. Can Lucas find her and save her in time or will Riley be lost forever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own GMW if I did, Lucas and Riley would definitely be getting together. This is going to be my second GMW story. I hope you all enjoy!**

Lucas Friar and his girlfriend Riley Matthews were walking home from school when they heard a voice coming from behind him "Turn around and put your hands in the air."

The two teenagers did as the voice told them. "What do you want with us?" Riley said as her voice was starting to choke up.

Lucas looked over at Riley and knew that he had to protect Riley no matter what. "Look, you can take everything that I have on me, but please leave Riley out of this."

The man looked over at Riley and then back over to Lucas. "Why would I do that? There is somebody who really wants to see her."

Riley looked at the man and then at her boyfriend. "Who wants me? I don't understand. Lucas, don't let him take me away from you!" she said as she hugged Lucas tightly.

All Lucas could do was to hold Riley with the same amount of force that she was hugging him. "Don't worry, Riley. I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he looked into Riley's eyes and then h looked back to the person who wanted her.

"Are you coming with me or not?" the man asked as he pointed his gun at the young couple.

"No and there is nothing that you could you do to make me!" Riley said as she continued to hold onto Lucas.

"If you don't come with me, I'll kill your boyfriend right in front of you." He said as he aimed the gun at Lucas's head.

"I love you Lucas." Riley gasped and slowly walked towards the man. Before they walked out of Lucas's line of vision, Riley took on las look at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

Lucas had tears in his own eyes and said. "I'll save you!"

When they got to the hideout, the man pushed Riley into the building and tied her to a chair. "Why am I here?" Riley asked as she struggled against the ropes.

"Hello Riley." Riley heard a voice say.

Riley looked at the person that spoke to her and was shocked to see her best friend "Maya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Lucas POV**

As soon as the man took Riley, the only thing that I could think of do is to go and tell Riley's parents about what had happened to their daughter. I ran over to her apartment and when I got there, Mr. Matthews shot up out of his seat on the couch. "Where is my daughter, Friar?"

I stood there just staring at the floor before I had the courage to say "I'm sorry, Sir. I couldn't protect that I should've."

Mrs. Matthews came up to me "What are you talking about, Lucas? Where is our daughter?"

"She's been kidnapped. They held a gun to my head in order to force her." I said as I finally let the tears that were threatening to come finally flow down my face.

I felt arms go around me. "There's nothing that you could've done, Lucas. What would think that Riley would be going through right now if you had been shot?" I heard Mr. Matthews ask me.

I looked up at him. "I know, but it still makes me wish that I could've stopped this from happening."

Mr. Matthews nodded his head, but then my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Huckleberry." The voice on the other end said.

"Maya." I said surprised when I recognized her voice.

"What? You thought that you were going to dump me and that was going to be the end of us?" She asked.

"What do you want with Riley, Maya?" I asked anger starting to rise in my blood.

"You really hurt me when you dumped me for her. So, I figured that the only way to make you pay for that is to steal away the girl of your dreams." She answered calmly

"Is she alright?" I asked

"She'll be fine, as long as you do exactly as I say."

"I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her." I screamed. I looked at the Matthews and saw the scared looks on their faces.

"Meet me in Central Park in an hour and then we'll talk." Maya said as she hung up the phone.

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Matthews asked

I had a feeling that I knew what Maya was going to ask me to do, but it still didn't make it feel good to know what was going to happen next. "I think she is going to ask me to break up with Riley and go back to her."

Both of the Matthews gasped. "You can't be serious about doing that." Mr. Matthews said.

I shrugged my shoulders "It might be the only way to make sure that Riley is out of harm's way. I don't want to, but I don't think that Maya is going to give me a choice in the matter." I said as I walked out of the apartment and started to make my way towards the park where I might see Riley for the last time in my life.

 **A/N: Thank you to the people who have liked, followed and reviewed. I know this may not be the type of story that is for everybody, but I try my best to write the kind of stories that I myself would want to read on this site. Plus I'm a Creative Writing major so I have to keep my writing skills up to par somehow. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter again. Again thank you and in the words of the youtuber Markiplier I will see you in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long since I've uploaded anything. I was busy with finals and now I'm working a lot so the time for me to write but I hope that you guys can forgive me and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Maya's POV**

After I got off the phone with Lucas, I turned around and looked at the girl who used to be my best friend. "I guess your boyfriend isn't as smart as I thought that he was."

Riley looked at me and mumbled, but I couldn't understand what she was trying to tell me through the gag. I leaned down next to her and said. "What's that? I can't understand you, Riley." I took the gag out of her mouth.

"What did you to do Lucas, Maya?" she asked.

I laughed. "He's going to be in Central Park for a meeting with me, but instead all he is going to get is a little surprise that I set up for him." I said as I walked away from her. "Make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid." I told the guard that I had before I shut the door leaving Riley in fear.

 **Lucas POV**

When I got to the park and got to the place where Maya had told me to go, I sat on the bench and waited for her to show up with Riley. _I'm here._ I texted Maya, letting her know that I was there, ready to make the deal.

My phone rang and as soon as I saw that it was Maya calling, I answered it. "Where are you at?" I asked. I wasn't prepared for what I was going to hear next.

 _Lucas, you need to get out of the park!"_ Riley said

"Riley! How did you get Maya's phone?" I asked not knowing how I was talking to my girlfriend or if this was Maya pretending to be Riley.

" _Never mind that right now. Maya has sent you into a trap. She was never going to meet you at the park. I think that she is going to kill you."_ Riley said.

As I heard what Riley was telling me, I saw a figure in the dark and I saw what looked like a gun. I got up from the bench and started to walk slowly, but then I decided to walk a little faster. I got away or so I thought because the next thing that I felt was an insanely amount of pain and I heard Riley scream my name before my whole world went black.

 **A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but don't be surprise if it takes me a while. Please continue to rate and review! Love to all of my readers out there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Riley's POV**

"Lucas? Lucas!" I screamed into the phone after hearing the gunshot that had probably taken the life of my boyfriend.

Maya then came back and when she noticed that I had a phone in my hand, she slapped it out of my hand. "Who did you call?" she asked me.

"I called Lucas to tell him about what you were going to do but before I could really tell him what you were going to do, one of your goons shot him." I said as I started to cry.

"I'm glad that you heard that. It saves me the job of telling you that Lucas was dead, because you already know that." Maya laughed as she tied me back up.

"Why Maya? Why did you have to kill Lucas?" I asked trying to figure out the reason why Maya felt that Lucas needed to die.

"Because when he dumped me so that he could be with you, it hurt me worse than I've ever been hurt before. That's when I knew that if I can't have Lucas then nobody could. And that included you." Maya said as she started to walk away from me.

 **Lucas's POV**

I woke up to what felt like someone was pushing me up and down. I started to open my eyes slowly, "Mr. Friar, you are going to be ok." I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes the rest of the way and stared into the eyes that I knew well. "Mr. Matthews." I said as I tried to sit up, but he then pushed me down gently.

"You are in no condition to be trying to sit up right now, Lucas." Mr. Matthews said as he kept his hands on my shoulders preventing me to sit up any further that I already was.

"I was able to talk to Riley. She was trying to warn me about what Maya was going to do to me, but I was knocked out before she was able to tell me anything." I said.

Mr. Matthews looked at me for a few minutes and I saw that he was on the verge of crying. "Was she ok, Lucas? When you talked to her?"

I nodded my head. "She seemed to be. Of course I don't know what her condition is now that she tried to help me, but I hope that she is still ok."

The ambulance then pulled up to the hospital and I was wheeled into a room. As I waited for the doctor to come in, my only thought was towards Riley and what was going on with her.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story. The reason for that is because I am a senior in college and I'm trying to concentrate on school right now, but I'm going to try to write as often as I can, because I know that there is a number of you guys waiting for the next chapter in my stories and stuff. I also want to thank you guys for being patient with me and for the reviews, likes and follows. Please keep them coming. Happy reading!**


End file.
